France
|Selection process =Internal selection | Appearances = 15 (9 finals) |Debut = #1 |Best result = 2nd (#8),(#12) |Worst result = Last (SF) (#2) |Rank = |HoD =ESC David }} France ''debuted in the first edition of GreatVision Song Contest. Selection From the 1st edition, they choose their entry internally but France 2 discussed and said " We have a project for hold a National Selection for the next editions. " This project was held for the 4th edition, where Léa Castel won the first edition with "Amazone" and get the right to perform in Barcelona. After the flop of the NS, it's more likely to France now to choose their entry internally. History of France in GreatVision Song Contest GreatVision Song Contest 1 acheiving the best result from France ever with her song "Same" in the eighth edition.]] In the month of May 2017, France was interested to join the contest. They chose Louane internally as their representative with the song Nos Secrets. She performed on the first semi final, acheiving a 7th place in this semi with 178 points and therefore, let France access to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, she performed on the 2nd spot, and acheived the only ( to date ) top 10 and the best result from France finishing with a 10th place with 192 points. GreatVision Song Contest 2 After the top 10 from last edition, France confirmed again with an internal selection. They chose Vianney and his song Je m'en vais to represent them. He performed on the second semi final but didn't qualify, finishing last of his semi with 20 points. GreatVision Song Contest 3 France confirmed again for the 3rd edition with an internal selection. Claudio Capéo was chosen by France 2 to perform in Athens with the song Riche. He performed in the first semi final but however, it wasn't enough to qualify and finished 18th of his semi with 70 points. GreatVision Song Contest 4 France decided to held a NS called " Le meilleur choix pour GVSC " but it flopped. They chose Léa Castel ( winner of the 2 votes from the NS ) with the song Amazone to represent France in Barcelona. She qualified reaching the 10th place with 141 points and therefore, acheived the second qualifing from France in 4 editions. She finished in the 21st place of the Final, with 150 points. GreatVision Song Contest 5 Even if the NS flopped last edition, France still hold their NS. If it flopped, France will not held the NS anymore and will choose their entry internally again. It was decided to be Najoua Belyzel with her song Luna to represent France in the fifth edition. Sadly, she didn't qualified acheiving a 13th place with 121 points. GreatVision Song Contest 6 The artist and song will be selected internally. They chose DJ Snake featuring Lauv to represent France in the sixth edition with their song called A Different Way. They will compete in the second part of the first semi final. They didn't qualify, ending in 17th place with 91 points. GreatVision Song Contest 7 The artist will be chosen through '''Destination GreatVision'. 10 juries had been chosen. After a big show, Anggun was the winner of the National Selection with the song What We Remember collecting 122 points from the juries. She qualified ending up in the 18th place in the semi final with 84 points. She earned a wildcard so she qualified for the Grand Final. She finished 16th of the Grand Final reaching 197 points. It's a new record of points in the Grand Final, 5 more than the previous record ( held by Louane, in the first edition ). GreatVision Song Contest 8 After Destination GreatVision being floppy again, France 2 chose their entry internally. They chose June The Girl to represent them in Finland with her Destination Eurovision song called Same. She qualified, ending in the 2nd place with 250 points in the semi final. In the Final, she reached the 2nd place with 335 points, acheiving France's second best result ever and their first pre-qualification. GreatVision Song Contest 9 After June The Girl acheived a 2nd place in Finland, France was pre-qualified for the first time. They decided to choose an artist internally. It was Tess. She will interpret 4 songs to a professionnal jury composed of 5 countries which are Albania, San Marino, Switzerland, the United States and South Korea. Then, a poll will be opened and will serve as the televoting. The winning song after the combinaison of both the jurys and the televotes will be the song that Tess will sing in Pyongyang, North Korea. She sang her song called Dark But Beautiful. As France is already pre-qualified, they are directly in the Final. France ended in the 14th place in the Final with 189 points. GreatVision Song Contest 10 For the contest's 10th special edition, France decided to held Destination GreatVision for its second edition. It was Tal who was chosen to represent France in Los Angeles winning the National Selection with 53 points with her song Le temps qu'il faut. She competed in the 1st semi final. She didn't qualified ending in the 15th place with 106 points. GreatVision Song Contest 11 After their non-qualification, France 2 decided to held another National Selection. Naya won it with her song Girl On The Moon. She competed in the 1st semi final ending 5th with 176 points and therefore qualified for the Final. In the Grand Final, she ended 5th with 269 points and earned the second pre-qualification for France. GreatVision Song Contest 12 Going with an Internal Selection, France chose ØDYSSEY featuring Breana Marin to represent them in Andorra with their song "Fire". As they are pre-qualified, they voted in the 1st semi-final. In the Grand Final, they came 2nd with 363 points and therefore acheiving France’s best result in the competition ever and their third pre-qualification. GreatVision Song Contest 13 After the sucess of ØDYSSEY in Andorra, France decided to choose their entrant through a national Selection. The winner of it was Aöme and their song "Mille Couronnes". France was drawn to vote in the ... semi final as a pre-qualified country. The group performed ... during the Final and came ... of the Final with ... points. Contestants 'Table key' : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final or disqualified : Last place : Did not compete : Wildcard Commentators